


Turkaholics Anonymous

by TheCacklingCrow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCrow/pseuds/TheCacklingCrow
Summary: Turks are my addiction! COME GET YOUR FIX!! 8D This will be a series of Drabbles featuring the Turks as Well as Rufus ShinRa.All Trigger warnings or needed context will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.This will range anywhere from Dark themes to Fluff.There will be some chapters of Reno/Rufus which the fic is rated Explicit for.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 21





	1. Kicking Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use "Sinclair" as Reno's last name. It belongs to another fanfic writer. A lot of people mistake it for canon because it became so popular! My version of Reno has the last name "Nix" So that's who's being referred to when it's being used. o3o  
> Other than that, no real notes. Just fluff Ahead.
> 
> Written for the prompt on tumblr
> 
> "describe a happy moment in your muse's life"

Reno stood out on the top of the hill, just behind the house in Kalm the Turks and Rufus were living in. Grass lush and just past the ankle. Skies blue and clear, not a cloud in sight, a warm breeze ruffling Unruly Red hair. Fuck, that breeze smelled amazing. 

He sighed, looking up at the corpse of Omega.

Staring at the sky where the the corpse lingered in the moon’s gravitational pull, it was easy to forget what they all had been through. He laid his jacket out on the grass, and dropped down onto it with a huff. Elena would yell at him about Grass stains again, But the day was too good not to languish on the hill. He plucked up a longer bit of grass and settled it between his lips to nibble the end.

Detergent was something they had to allocate money for. Allocating money, A foreign concept to half of them. The others might have been a bit worried, They were used to a spoiled paycheck. Having enough that you didn’t have to worry about it. As always they adapted, Rufus was his own best accountant.

He and Rude were no strangers to scrapping it out with the other 9-5 ‘s for a bit of Gil. He’d go get detergent later and Blow Elena off when she asked about where he got the money. He went pole dancing ONCE, EXACTLY ONCE as a bit of fun in Edge for some stress relief and people had literally started handing him money so Now Laney barked at him, worried he was stripping or whoring for money any time he showed up with Gil outta nowhere. Then again, stripping was good money and he had some solid fun with it. Couldn’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes at the club to make sure everyone behaved. He’d done that sorta work before and he was GOOD at it.

When Rude wasn’t doing work for Rufus, He’d go volunteer at the local Orphanage around dinnertime to help with meal prep. The both of them got good pay from a contractor doing construction work as supplemental pay to put into Rufus’ new solar and wind ‘planet friendly’ business.

Truthfully. He’d never outgrown the stage of ‘What the Fuck do I do with all this money I suddenly have?’ that hit him like a brick wall as a teen fresh off the streets. Aside from food and essentials, Reno Never really felt the need to buy everything. So when his bank was up and destroyed with Meteorfall, it was less of a blow to him. Gil had just been sitting in the bank collecting dust anyway. When he did find odd jobs that led to some cash, He kept enough for himself to buy a coffee for 5 Gil, and the rest he handed off to Tseng ‘for the household’. So far Rude and him were pulling in a solid 2000 gil a month each with the construction contractor, and Reno pulled in another 300 or so walking Mrs. Baxter's basset hound, Lumpy from down the street. Bit of a wonder dog really. Miracle of miracles, he had survived the house collapsing during Meteorfall by hiding under a bed and staying there until he was dug out by rescue teams following his howling. Even with only one eye and ear, he was cute with all of those wrinkles.

All of those thoughts of money troubles faded away as little wisps of Clouds crossed his vision, white, soft and thin like smoke. He never thought there’d be a day he didn’t crave nicotine. Yet here he was. The habit was too expensive to keep and he’d been forced to quit cold turkey after Meteorfall. There had just been more important things than finding a smoke on his plate. He’d all but forgotten about it.

All things considered, Reno was amazed any of them made it this far. Zirconaide, Avalanche, Jenova, Hojo, Meteorfall, the Weapon trio. The Remnants, Omega and Deepground.  
It was a miracle any of them made it out.

“Reno?”

The Redhead sat up at the sound of Tseng, he seemed worried. “Hunh? What’s up Chief?”  
Brows knit, The Director stepped closer to look up at the sky with Reno. “You missed lunch. Elena was worried you forgot to eat again. Everything alright?”

“I did?...Oops. I just came out here to take in the fresh air. Don’t know how many chances we’re going to get after all. Guess I lost track of time. ”

Tseng looked up and smiled, quietly moving to sit by Reno as time seemed to float away in the spring breeze. “I can see why. It’s peaceful out here.”

As the sky darkened, Dark Nation had been sent to come find them, Even with three legs she was entirely mobile.  
He’d spent hours talking to Tseng, more than he had in a long time. They talked about growing up, about Veld and the others they missed who had been exiled. About just HOW MUCH bullshit could be tied back to Hojo, about upcoming plans for the future, Both for Rufus and themselves. They talked and laughed about just how much they realized they didn't actually need. The cigs, the sleeping around, The fancy cars, the expensive steak dinners. True, things like fancy dinners were nice. However they were only nice because they had been shared with the other Turks. The homecooked dinners they had now of easy dishes like soups, stir fry, curry, spare ribs, or grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup were just as good. Better on some days when Tseng had the energy to cook. THOSE days were a treat even if it was just vegetables over egg fried rice.

Tamale Tuesday was still Reno's favorite. They would start early in the morning, and even Rufus would get his hands dirty mixing the masa mix and vegetable fat. They made enough to last everyone through the week and spent the day cooking. The Recipe belonged to Rude's grandmother and now that they actually had time, everyone did a bit of cooking. Except Elena. If anything needed baking, it was delegated to Elena. The rest of them just burnt things.

Eventually the three of them went home, and Reno couldn’t help but keep glancing back over his shoulder on the way down the hill.

That full feeling in his chest. What was it? Contentment? Possibly. The public had calmed down considerably towards ShinRa. Tabloids of the Turks Rescuing kids locked in a daze during the battle with the Remnants had helped far more than they anticipated. He had people that would come looking for him if he was gone too long, or unexpectedly. There was always a little something to eat that was home made. Either by himself or the others, or a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. All of it made him feel as though his place in the world was far more cemented. That and they had a plan to Rebuild ShinRa into something good.

“You know, you gotta admit Tseng. Even with the diced paycheck, s’nice to be one of the good guys again.” Nix stopped for one last look over his shoulder, Dark Nation nudging his hip to herd him home.

“Agreed.” Tseng smirked. It had been a rough road for all of them. Physically, and emotionally. Holed up with Rufus and rebuilding something to be proud of from the ground up was the best any of them could ever have hoped for.


	2. Chapter Two: Forging Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How does your character feel/express love.
> 
> Mostly Reno and Tseng in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: passive alluding to teenage suicidal tendencies on Reno's part.
> 
> Timeline spans throughout the series in the drabble. My add more to this later.
> 
> I have Tseng a bit older than canon has him. :D i wanted the 'adopted family roles' dynamic.

Reno remembers all the times Tseng reminds him to breathe. To eat. To settle down, take a drink, take it all in and encourage him to keep going. How Tseng had been there to sit with him the one day when he was a fresh Rookie yanked up out of gang violence and tossed into training so fast he'd gotten whiplash and a breakdown. He'd gone up to the roof and the ledge looked far far too friendly. Tseng found him there and sat with him.

So when Reno notices that Tseng stays late, so will Reno to help him file things until he can’t stay awake anymore. When he finds Tseng, ruthless and angry in the simulator running his paces through a gun course, Reno will sneak in a program midway that turns all of Tseng’s opponents into balloons or Moogle heads and Chocobo feathers. The training stops being about venting anger and starts being about a healthy competition of who can get the highest score.

The teen does inane shit like waiting until Tseng is working late at night to coat the entire hall with jumbo bubble wrap and streamers and spending thirty minutes trying to convince Tseng to do a knee slide down the hall. Just one knee slide. Reno doesn’t know it but they need each other. Reno hadn’t gotten a healthy chance to be a kid and neither had Tseng. 

So Reno’s little game of trying to slowly chip chip chip away the wall Tseng has built around himself to get the man to smile inadvertently is therapeutic to the both of them without either of them realizing it. When Reno meets Rude, it’s unspoken that the man is in on it. Reno makes it his job to make close ties with others through laughter.

At some point, Reno and Rude stay at the building overnight to unhinge all of the doors and reattach them upside down, and the doors they cant detach, the lettering is repainted PERFECTLY, upside down. Fake plants glued to the ceiling as well as mail carts, desks, chairs, computers, even the fucking coffee pot. All because the science department needed a new glue tested. When Tseng wakes at his desk, everything in the Turks basement is upside down.

This habit that he started with Tseng as a boy is what holds them together after Platefall. On Elena’s first day, Reno argues water is wet just to get her riled up only to tell her at the end, “You know I’m hazing you and I don’t actually care whether water is wet, right rookie?”

She hits him on his broken arm with a throw pillow and calls it even. ‘water is wet’ is a running gag for years.

At Healen Lodge, when they all hurt with Stigma, Reno notices Tseng is spent. He looks dead on his feet. Reno upnods to him, pulling a deflated balloon from his pocket and exhaling into it and tying it off. It’s not the simulator but it’s something.

Reno bops it into the air to keep it moving. “Yo, Tseng. Throw the pen!” Rufus, even in his wheelchair can still lift an arm to bap it back to Reno on the other side of the room on the days when he’s feeling a bit better.

Sometimes all it takes to make someone feel loved is the simplest of things. It was a valuable lesson Tseng had taught him that Reno instantly took to heart and kept burning bright well after Tseng had retired.


End file.
